Orders Hospitaller
“Ours is to honor the martyr, tend the fallen, defend the innocent, and walk always in the light.” –The Hospitaller’s Book of Hours Novice sisters who show a gift for healing and attending to the needs of others are often ushered into the ranks of the Orders Hospitaller. Amongst the most widely welcomed of the Adepta Sororitas, the Hospitallers are sent to war zones or disaster stricken areas, providing the people of the Imperium with medical care and compassion when it is most needed. These sisters display incredible healing skills and compassion towards the wounded and fallen, yet remain implacable foes to the heretics, witches, and mutants around them. Like their counterparts in the other non-militant Orders, they serve primarily in supporting roles. Where the other Orders may advise nobles or transcribe information in quiet rooms, these Sororitas often see the atrocities of war first-hand. They are often found in battlefield hospitals on board ships in orbit, tending to the soldiers of the Imperial Guard. There are rare occurrences, however, when a platoon’s medic is wounded and a Hospitaller will go into battle with the troops to provide support in the field. It is these battle-hardened women that the Inquisition looks for to join their retinues. Traditionally, the Order Hospitaller dresses in light armor and healer’s robes that allow for easy movement. In the Calixis Sector, all but one of the Orders Hospitaller have some sort of crimson and bone coloring on their robes to mark them as medical staff. The Order of Quiet Sorrow on Sigurd IV alone wears a black and bone color scheme in penitence for a past failing. 'Hospitallers in the Calixis Sector' In the Calixis Sector, the Hospitallers have an exceptionally good relationship with the Imperial Guard. Their efforts have saved millions of lives and no place more than on Tranch with the sisters at the Sainted Encarmine Hospital. In that never-ending civil war, the Sororitas have provided solace for the wounded and dying and have even taken up arms upon occasion to defend the hospital. When the Shroud Council attempted to make a statement by taking the hospital by force, they were surprised to find battle-ready warriors defending it, wielding their patients’ autoguns and lasguns. Needless to say, the attack was repelled rather quickly. Second in size to the Order Famulous, the Sisters Hospitaller are very valuable to the Ecclesiarchy because of the faith they inspire. Many a jaded soldier has embraced the Imperial Creed more devoutly after a Sister Hospitaller saved his life. As a result of this personal contact with units of soldiers and officers, they can also provide the Imperial Guard with advance warning of emerging problems with morale or heretical ideas among the troops. The bedside execution of cult leader Silas Grimm by a Hospitaller novitiate during the Mining Riots on Pellucida IX is a staunch reminder that heretics have no place in the leadership of good men. His taint forced the Inquisition to purge one-third of a division of troops and burn down the barracks in which they lived. The remaining troops then served with distinction in quelling the riots following the purge. One of the other more discreet tasks the Hospitallers perform is that of sampling genetic material from the nobility. Done as a precautionary measure, these Sororitas often work hand in hand with the Order Famulous to prevent inbreeding and to ensure that mutations are not passed on---a significant problem on worlds with a high incidence of mutation such as Feral Worlds, Pleasure Worlds, and Malfi. 'The Order Vespila' The sisters of the Order Vespila have earned the name ‘dark sisters’ because of their association with the death of beloved Ecclesiarchal clergy. Cardinal Kregory Hestor petitioned the Order Hospitaller to populate this Order within the Calixis Sector. Tasked with the internment of bodies, the Order Vespila’s grey shrouded ceremonial robes are synonymous with the death of priests. It is unknown why Cardinal Hestor felt it so important to be certain that the bodies of the faithful were properly buried, but rumors abound that he has secret knowledge of a prophecy regarding a long dead saint. When an Inquisitor needs the Sister’s macabre skills he calls upon the Ecclesiarchy to provide him with the graveyard guards of the Order Vespila. A Sister of the Order Vespila is effectively a Sister Hospitaller for game play purposes. With GM permission the character may exchange the Peer (Imperial Guard) Talent for the Dark Soul Talent. 'Alternate Career Rank' The Sisters Hospitaller are reputed to be the ‘gentle’ arm of the Adepta Sororitas, though in many ways this is far from the truth. As healers, doctors, and spiritual counsellors, they are peerless among the Orders. They are, however, still willing and able defenders of the Imperial Creed ready to crush the life from a heretic, mutant, or alien threat. A Hospitaller’s convictions, like those of her fellow sisters, are rooted in their desire to defeat the enemies of the Emperor without hesitation. Those deserving of her assistance will receive it without hesitation. Likewise, those undeserving will either not receive any care or will be sped along to meet the Emperor face-to-face for final judgment. It is for this reason that Sisters Hospitaller cannot be utilized in the interrogation cells at the Tricorn as confirmed heretics tend to die in their care prior to divulging information. All Starting Skills, Talents, Gear and Wealth listed here totally replace the Adept Rank 1 starting Skills, Talents, Gear and Wealth. Starting Skills: Common Lore (Ecclesiarchy), Common Lore (Imperial Creed), Common Lore (Imperial Guard) Literacy, Speak High Gothic, Speak Low Gothic, Performer (singer), Medicae. Starting Talents: Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Peer (Imperial Guard). Starting Gear: Hospitaller Carapace, Hospitaller Medicae Tools, Chaplet Ecclesiasticus, Ring of Suffrage, Rule of the Sororitas, Stub Revolver (and two reloads). Requirements: WP 30, FEL 30 Starting Wealth: 70+2d10 Thrones Monthly Income: Supine Class Restrictions: Characters with this alternate career rank may not purchase Psy Rating advances or any advance that allows use of psychic powers or sorcery.